New Doc in town
by jassy2009
Summary: PLEASE R&R IM BEGGING U...Theres a new doctor in town but is Princeton plainsboro ready for her?Has House met his match?A bit of ChasexNew character and HousexCuddy later on.NEWCHAPPY 5 UP NOW!
1. Introduction

**Ok so this is my first fic its short I know but the next chapter will be longer I promise and it would be much appreciated if you R & R**

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE

The ducklings walked into the conference room arguing about the latest patient with House limping in a little behind them.

"It's probably just the flu, I say we send her back to the home, advise bed rest and lots of fluids and she'll be fine." said Dr. Foreman.

"That's remarkable—too bad it's wrong" said a voice from the corner of the room.

The three ducklings stared in shock and surprise at the person sitting in the corner who hadn't even bothered to look up from the files she was reading. Cameron was the first to recover and said, with quite a bit of bite in her voice "Who are you? The clinic is a floor down."

The girl who looked to be in about the mid 20's had just put the file down was about to reply when House cut in "Ah, Dr. Casey, you're here. Ducklings this is Dr. Casey."

Seeing the blank looks on the three faces he sighed, rolled his eyes and continued "Mommy and her ever-ticking biological clock decided it was time for a new addition to the family-"

"Why were'nt we inrofmed?" asked Foreman cutting House off.

"Well we did'nt want to give you the impression that your opinion actually mattered-"

"You said I was wrong?"asked Foreman once again cutting House off.

Casey sighed and walked over to the board and began writing. Cameron looked at her smugly expecting House to give her 'the board lecture' at any moment but was quite disappointed to see House leaning against the wall looking at Casey with an impressed look.

Casey explained as she wrote "The patient does have flu like symptoms but if you paid your patients any attention at all you would know that the patient was also experiencing weakness, chills and confusion."

"So she's old and senile, as for the chills it's like 20 degrees outside." said Foreman getting upset.

"She's only 63 and has no history of senility. When you add all of the symptoms together you get-"

"Atypical pneumonia …….I'm impressed" said House, much to Cameron's(who was sitting down pouting) annoyance. "You," House, pointing to Foreman "Start her on meds. You" pointing to Chase "Go fill out the paperwork" "And you," he said pointing to Cameron "….Go show Dr. Casey around" Cameron gave him a "you've got to be kidding me" look and House just raised his eyebrows and left the room whistling.

* * *

"And this is the clinic, you sign in over there exam rooms are over there" Cameron said flatly, clearly wanting to be anywhere but there."Ok I think i got it now."said Casey. Cameron gladly took this oppurtunity to go back up to the conference room where she found Foreman and Chase. 

"Who does she think she is!" asked Cameron

"I'm sorry-?asked a confused Chase

"That Casey woman coming in here and acting like she owns the place!"

"It's her first day don't you think you're being a bit harsh?...Wait...No, you're not jealous are you?"Chase asked with a grin.

"N-no of course I'm not jealous."Cameron stammered angrily, hers cheeks turning pink.

"I think you are, she's getting House's attention and you're jealous."Chase grinned, clearly amused with the situation.

"I don't know I think I agree with Cameron on this one, she is kind of a know-it-all." said Foreman, his eyebrow arched.

"Oh and you are'nt, you're just mad because House likes her and you're mad because she beat you."Chase said still amused.

Foreman just shrugged and continued reading his paper while Cameron fumed silently.

TBC

* * *

**So that's it for the first chappy sorry it was so short thank you for staying this long pleeeeaaaaaasssssse R and R I wont put up another chappy if you dont and stay tuned for the next chappy it will be longer I promise**


	2. Confrontation

**PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE R&R I mean come on 81 hits and 4 reviews! this is the second chappy, NO reviews as yet but I'm counting on you guys even if you hate the story please just rate and review**

**Oh and I'm just gonna pretend that whole Chase Cameron thing didn't happen cause it hurts my story ok? Ok **

**This chap is kinda funny….I don't do angst…sorry**

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT THOSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE

**This one is for BookwormKiwi and Little-Delia I hope it answers you're questions and I do apologize for that short chapter**

It was a few days later, House was somewhere avoiding clinic hours, Cameron and Foreman were with patients and Chase was shamelessly flirting with Casey in the conference room.

"So, you have a first name Dr. Casey?" asked Chase.

Casey chuckled "Maybe once I get to know you a little better, for now you can just call me Casey. What about you, Dr. Chase?"

"Robert"

"Hmm….I like Chase better, it suits you."

"I get that a lot…..so how about a drink after work? It's on me."

"Mmm how about tomorrow ? I still have some unpacking to do tonight."

"That's fine with me." said Chase.

Mean while Cameron was walking past the conference room and was thoroughly disgusted with what she saw, I mean it wasn't because she was jealous or anything because she DID NOT like Chase but it's just so unprofessional--yea that's it .

Two days later

"You nervous about tonight?" asked Foreman

"Nervous? It's not really a date and besides all I have to do is turn on that 'Chase charm'-complete with sexy accent –that makes all the ladies go wild." said Chase with a grin

Foreman scoffed and Chase chucked a piece of paper at his head.

A few hours later Chase had tracked down Casey.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Sure, where we going?" said Casey

"There's a bar a few blocks down." He said as they were walking towards their cars "Just follow me."

They went into the bar and got a booth and the brought them their drinks after a few moments Chase spoke.

"So, what's a girl like you do to get hired by the 'infamous Dr. House', _Dr. Casey_?" asked Chase putting emphasis on her name.

"Nice try, as for how I got hired, well, I had just quit my job at a hospital across town when House called me, asked if I would be interested in a job here no interview no questions asked and so here I am."

"Two questions, how do you know House and why did you quit?"

"I know House only by reputation, as for the second question I haven't drunken enough to go into that."

Chase decided not to press the matter and changed the subject "What do you think of PPTH so far?"

"It's not bad actually, better than where I was before. House is……..interesting." she said chuckling.

"To say the least." said Chase laughing.

The rest of the evening went on like this, making fun of House and the others until they both decided it was time to turn in after about their 6th or 7th round of drinks

The Next Day

Cameron had had enough of Dr. Casey, if she really was a doctor and House just seemed to think she was the greatest thing on earth, he had never showed that much interest in her—not that she cared or anything, and Chase was just as bad with the shameless flirting and ass kissing- it was pathetic something had to be done.

Cameron marched into Cuddy's office, completely ignoring the fact that she was on the phone and said "That Casey woman has got to go!"

"I'm sorry I'll have to call you back later." she said hanging up the phone "What is the meaning of this Dr. Cameron?"

"That new doctor, Dr. Casey."

"I'm sorry you'll have to speak with Dr. House about that."

Cameron scoffed.

"Well what has she done?"

"She's a know-it-all and is constantly flirting with members of staff."

"Mm-hm." said Cuddy "and you want me to fire her for this? It seems to me that you're a bit jealous."

"I'm not jealous, why does everyone keep saying that!"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and said "I haven't met her yet but the most I can do is talk to House. Have you tried talking to her?"

"No!" said Cameron

"Well I'm sorry there really isn't much I can do."

Cameron gave a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the office.

She was so upset she didn't even notice Casey up ahead and walked right into her.

"What's the big deal!" asked Casey but Cameron just glared at her and kept walking.

Cameron was in the conference room getting ready to leave when Casey came in. "What's your problem?" asked Casey

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, what did I ever do to you?"

"Whatever."

"I spoke with House today." Said Casey "He had just come from Cuddy's office."

Cameron then stopped what she was doing.

"Yea, I heard about your visit with Cuddy today so I ask again, what's your problem?"

"My problem?--"

Just then Chase walked in and Cameron took the opportunity to leave.

"What's with her?"asked Chase and Casey shrugged and said "Who knows."


	3. Revenge

**Thank you everyone keep the advice coming.**

**This one is for StopTheWorldImGettingDizzy and Friendsholic because this chappy is more house/cuddy focused and QT Roo, I'm going to try my hardest to make a long chapter, or as you suggested to short ones at once and BookwormKiwi who has thus far been faithful in reviewing (along with others) I added a special part that I hadn't intended to add just for you. Also thank you Chromo26 I'm glad you like it.**

**KEEP IT COMING PLZ 9 reviews is better but out of 222 hits…………..come on guys. Ok I'll shut up now.**

**For disclaimer, see chapter one and two, thank you**

FLASH BACK TO HOUSE'S MEETING WITH CUDDY

House limped into Cuddy's office and (eyes glued to her chest) said "You wanted to see me?"

Cuddy, who was standing over her desk trying to organize some files, said "Well, it seems that Dr. Cameron has a problem with your newest victim-"

"I like your blouse, makes your 'fun bags' look extra……fun." said House, still staring.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, sighed and said "House….HOUSE! I'm up here." She said pointing to her face.

House shook his head and said "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"Yes." She said, completely disgusted "I was saying that it seems Dr. Cameron has a problem with your newest victim, Dr. Casey."

"You made me walk all the way to your office for that?" he said, obviously annoyed.

It had been a long day already and Cuddy did not have the energy to fight with just then so she just sighed and said "Just go and talk to her."

"Talk to who, Dr. Casey or the jealous little princess?" House asked

"I don't care, both of them just talk!" Cuddy said getting exasperated and House left muttering some not so pleasant words under his breath as he did.

'Well that was no fun' he thought, he usually liked those visits with Cuddy because she was the only one who would fight back and who was even close to being as sarcastic as he was but today she just seemed tired 'and on top of that he now had to talk to the spoiled, snivelling little brat that is Allison Cameron.' he thought, popping a Vicodin just then he realised that it was his last one "Why me?" he asked nobody in particular a little too loudly, attracting stares from the nurses desk. 'Where the hell is Wilson?' he thought.

In the conference Chase was doing a crossword puzzle, Foreman was reading a newspaper, Cameron was researching something on the computer and Casey was doing a Su Doku puzzle while listening to an ipod. They had made an unspoken agreement to just ignore the other and it was actually working.

The conference room was quiet and then Casey broke the silence "What say you a truce?" she asked without looking up. Chase and Foreman exchanged a look and then looked uncertainly at Cameron, who had stopped her research and said "What?"

"A truce, for a common good which I'm sure you will all be interested in." she added the last part with an evil grin.

"A common good?" asked Cameron. Chase and Foreman were definitely interested now.

"Seriously, if this is gonna work you're going to have to stop doing that." Said Casey

"Doing what?" asked Cameron. Chase was stifling a laugh, Foreman just shook his head and Casey rolled her eyes and said "That."

Cameron looked confused, "Wha—oh." she said her cheeks turning red.

"So, what's this common good?" asked Foreman.

"House" said Casey grinning evilly once more. Now it was Foreman's turn to be confused "I don't get it" he said.

"She means getting back at him you dunce." Said Chase. Foreman picked up a piece of paper and threw it at him, missing by about half a mile.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hit me?" asked Chase laughing and Foreman picked up an empty pencil holder and threw it at Chase who was leaning on two legs of the chair, making him fall over.

"Ouch" said Chase, getting up blushing furiously when they all started laughing at him

"Ha ha" he said dryly "So how do you plan on getting him?" Chase asked , thought about it and said "Steal his cane?"

"Nah" said Casey "He always has it with him, it wouldn't work out. I was thinking………."

Phase 1

The ducklings and House were sitting in the conference room having just finished with a patient when Casey came in carrying a boom box with her. She put it down next to Chase who turned it on to a polka station. House paused his game, got up and changed the station to classical station looking very annoyed. "I'm sorry do you not like polka music?" asked Chase. House just glared at him, he was in a terrible mood and hated when his gameboy time was interrupted.

Foreman then turned to a rap station which earned another glare from House. "Sorry" said Foreman shrugging. Cameron turned to a techno station which got no reaction from House and then to R&B/Soul which actually made House tap his feet and mouth the words. They all just stared at him in horror and stifled laughs.

Phase 2

Foreman watched as House left his office, it was perfect timing, he waited until he was a safe distance away and then went inside. He searched his drawers and then he found it the ipod along with two gameboys and a stash of batteries He took ipod, and the batteries in the gameboys and replaced the batteries with dead ones. 'Heh heh this was gonna be good' he thought and then he quickly left the office

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Casey, giggling which was VERY uncharacteristic for her. The reason? On House's ipod (long with the classical music) was every song from the 60's 70's and 80's from Aretha Franklin and the Jackson Five right down to the Partridge family.

"Oh, this is good." Said Chase laughing.

Just then Cuddy came in and said "Why aren't you four working?" she asked.

"House's ipod" Chase muttered without looking away, receiving an elbow in the side from Foreman.

Cuddy walked over to them and looked at the screen and, trying her hardest not to laugh said "Well get back to work." And left. House would not hear the end of this one.

Casey who had downloaded every polka and rap song known to man onto her ipod, switched the faceplates of Houses ipod with hers and Foreman took her ipod (which now looked exactly like Houses) and put it in House's drawer. This was going to be truly interesting.

A few minutes later House went into his office and got his ipod, he liked having background music when torturing the ducklings.He walked into the conference room sat down and turned his ipod on. His mouth dropped open "What the bloody hell!" he said. The ducklings looked on with pride as House proceeded to throw the biggest tantrum they had ever seen thrown by anyone over the age of 7 as he switched through the song trying to find something other than polka or rap but to no avail, they had been very thorough in their prank. He had to figure out who would do such a dastardly deed.

He stormed into his office for his gameboy and realized the batteries were dead so he changed them but they were dead to and so were the others.

The ducklings who were watching from the conference room thought he was going to cry but he just threw the gameboy on the ground stormed out of the office.

This was priceless.

None of them stopped to think of what he would do to them without the distraction of his ipod or gameboy but they would soon find out.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I hoped you liked it I wanted to make House seem really childish in this chappy there will be more chase/Caseyand house/cuddy in the next chappy**


	4. Aftermath

**15 Reviews YAY it's still not enough though thank you all for the advice, keep reviewing it's what I write for, you keep me going!. I am experiencing some seerrrriiooouuuusssss writers block so all suggestions are welcome**

**This is for everyone begging me for House/Cuddy**

**Enjoy**

"Something must be done, I've been torturing them all week. Picking on Cameron to the point where I thought she would cry, making Foreman deal with the most ungrateful, undeserving patients and Chase has done every vaginal, anal and testicular exam that's come in here. But it's not enough." Said House twiddling his thumbs, his feet on his desk

"How do you even know it was them?" asked Wilson

"Who else would it be? Normally I would say they wouldn't have the balls but with that Casey leading them….there's just something about her, she's so…..smug and……sarcastic."

"Gee, remind you of someone? Besides isn't that why you hired her?"

House ignored the comment and said "Something must be done."

"Yeeaah you mentioned that. Something like what?"

"The three stooges will be easy enough but for her…..I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns."

House had given up plotting revenge for the day having just finished up with a patient. It was about 9:30 and he actually felt like going out and with someone else too. But who? He went down his mental list:

Wilson? Has dinner with his latest in-laws (he has about 50 right?)

Cameron? Made that mistake once……never again.

Chase? Probably too busy combing his hair

Foreman? …. rrrriiiiiiigggggghhhhttt

That left Cuddy………hmmm…….I believe we have a winner.

So off he went to Cuddy's office (he had no doubt that she would still be there)

"Go away House." She said looking very tired without even looking to see who it was.

House grabbed at his chest dramatically "You wound me Cuddy, is that how you greet and old friend and trusted colleague?"

"No, but you are a different case entirely."

"Those are some hurtful words, careful or I might cry." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want Greg?" she asked just wanting him to go away, she had had a long day and was in no mood to put up with House.

"Well, _Lisa _I came to find out if you would care to join me for coffee."

She squinted at him searching for any hint of sarcasm in his face or voice and when she found none she said "You're kidding right?"

"Noo, of course if the answer is no then yeah."

"She stared at him for a few seconds and said "Fine, let me get my things."

About a half an hour later, they were sitting at a table in the nearest café (Cuddy having driven her own car)

"So, what's the new doctor Casey like?" asked Cuddy.

"Well she's got a great rack…of course she doesn't give as nice a display as you do…."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, she couldn't believe how immature he was.

"You know what I mean House."

"She's one of the best doctors I've seen in a while." He said "…plays well with others.."

Cuddy chose to ignore the last statement and just rolled her eyes.

"So what were you doing at the hospital so late anyway?" asked House.

"Believe it or not some of us are actually dedicated to our work….anyway I should be asking you the same question."

"Dedication…..hope it's not contagious." Said House. "I was finishing up the tenth level of Doom—oh I mean I had a patient."

The waitress came and took their orders.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken a single vicodin since we got here." Said Cuddy

"Oh" he said popping two "thanks for reminding me."

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief "You are unbelievable."

House shrugged "Isn't that why you keep me around? Well that and my stunningly good looks." He said

"So I heard they got you good." Said Cuddy smirking.

"I see the Princeton Plainsboro gossip network is up and running." He said.

"But really House, the Partridge family? And I never really thought of you as a Jackson 5 kind of guy." Cuddy said chuckling.

"Har-de har har are you done yet?"

"I would think that you of all people would be able to appreciate a good prank."

"Not when it's pulled on me" he whined "We'll see how funny it is when they pull one on you."

"They don't hate me." Cuddy countered.

"It's Casey, she's the mastermind I know it….none of the other three would ever be able to pull it off, not even Foreman and his criminal record" he said " I have to get her back."

"Oh get over it ." she said

The rest of the evening went on like that, them making fun of each other and House making sarcastic comments and just having a nice time. It was like it was before the infarction, before Stacey left, before everything went wrong and House liked it but the night had to end as all good things eventually do so they said good night Cuddy went to her car and House went to his bike and they went their separate ways.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Ok so 20 reviews out of 718 hits…..thats not so great come on ppl if you don't have an account you can still make anon reviews I think its not that hard really……**

**Anyhoo this chappy is mainly Chase/Casey so here goes—oh and school reopens tomorrow so there may be bigger gaps in between chapters not that big though and it seems I am currently suffering from ongoing writers block so please please PLEASE help me!**

**Disclaimer in first chappy**

**  
**

**And now on with the show…..**

Casey was on her way to the conference room after a very long morning of extremely annoying clinic patients.It was a Friday and she had decided to finish up her clinic hours for the week.

She was walking minding her own buisiness when a very frantic Chase ran into her (literally).

"What!"she said

Chase grabbed her by the shoulders "No time-- come on." he said and practically dragged her into the nearest closet.

"Mind telling me what the deal is?" she asked

"It's House...he's onto us...he knows we did it."said Chase in between breaths

Her eyes widened "Seriously? What did he say?" she asked grinning

"This is serious." he said

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor "So how long are gonna be in here?"

Chase just shrugged.

After about 15 minutes Chase went to open the door and his face went pale "It's locked."

"You've got to be kidding me." she tried the door "Well I guess we'll just have to stay here until someone finds us."

"What? That could be all night." said Chase

"Gee really? Hadn't thought of that." she said sarcastically

"Sarcasm, my friend is the lowest form of wit." he said sitting down next to her.

Casey stuck her tongue out at him smugly.Chase just shook his head and as soon as she had her head turned stuck his tongue out at her.Unfortunately for him she caught him "Oh, that's real mature." she said.

"Well you started it." he said.

After a while Casey spoke "So... you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

Casey paused "...boyfriend?"

"Why does everyone think I'm gay!"

"...Are you?"

"NO!"

Casey chuckled

"You should take it as a compliment a way to say that you're so great that the only possible explanation for you to not have a girlfriendis that you're gay."

"Um thanks...I think." he said "So do you?...have a boyfriend?" he added seeing the confused look on her face.

"Nope." she said

"Listen you wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure" she said turning to look at him "I'd like that."

They kept staring at each other for a few seconds, they hadn't even realised they were moving towards each other until the gap between them had disappeared and their lips had met.

No sooner had the kiss began than it was ended by a broom falling on Chase.

"Ouch" he said

Casey bit her lip to keep from laughing

"Oh ha ha." he said rubbing the back of his head. He leaned into her and said "So where were we?"

The kiss then turned into an intense make out session. First base then second and Chase was just rounding third when he heard a squeaking sound.

He got up "Did your hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" she asked getting up as well

"It sounded like a rat." he said

Casey went pale "A what?"

"There." he said pointing to the ground.

Casey screamed and jumped up on Chase wrapping her legs around him. "Where?"

"Wuss" Chase muttered

Casey scoffed "Whatever."

Just then they heard footsteps outside the door...

* * *

House was on a mission he had to find the ducklings (or Steve (who had gotten loose) which ever came first. They had taken advantage of their one (of two the other being there were three of them) advantage-he couldn't run-bastards who takes advantage of a cripple anyway? Just what he needed hide and seek, they were going to pay for this. 'Uh-oh, Cuddy, better walk fast maybe she won't see me--yea right'. 

"Dr. House."

'Dammit' he thought 'walk faster faster faster' he thought while popping a vicodin

He could hear her heels clicking behind him, he wasn't going to make it she was gaining on him sigh oh well . He spun on his heel, apparently Cuddy wasn't expecting this because she almost went barreling into him.

"Please try and control yourself Cuddy I mean we are at work."

"Very funny House."she said "You owe me 12 clinic hours."

"Oh, that."he said "I'll make sure Dr. Cameron gets right on it."

"No House, they're your hours and I want you to do them."

"Listen, I'll do them ok fine. Can I go now?" House asked

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously "Alright."

House walked away as fast as his legs would carry him

"I want them done by next week" Cuddy called to him

House checked every closet, he absolutely had to find them.

After a while he came to a locked janitorial closet. He dug in his pocket and took out a piece of metal and picked the lock. Once it was open he went in and found it empty "Dammit." he said

After about an hour of searching he tried another closet. He opened the door and...

* * *

"Oh my God." said Casey 

"What are we going to do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well we have to do something."

"Maybe it's not him."

"I'd know that limp anywhere."said Chase "Maybe he'll just go away--"

* * *

House opened the door. 

House looked at them with an arched eyebrow "Well well."

"Oh God." said Casey under her breath.

"Well it seems like you two hve been having fu--Steve!" he said picking up the rat on the floor "You're not Steve." he said and dropped it on the floor.

Chase and Casey (who was now standing on her own feet) were staring at him as if he were insane.

"What?" he asked "Anyway as I was looking for you guys I was trying to figure out ways to torture you and now you've just given me a whole truckload of material." he said as he left

"Oh no." groaned Chase

Needless to say the next few weeks were filled with comments like 'Do that thing with your hands that Chase likes so much' and 'You, go do the breast exam, I mean I know it's not Casey but...'

* * *

Meanwhile Cameron was having some fun of her own. 

She was hiding out in an empty exam room when a 5th floor resident named Corey who Cameron had had her eye on for quite some time walked in.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think anyone was in here." he said getting ready to leave.

"No, it's alright you can stay." she said.

"Thanks, what are you doing in here alone anyway?" he asked

"Avoiding House, he's on the warpath...again."

"Oh" he said chuckling "I'm hiding from Cuddy, I owe her some paperwork...Listen, I've been meaning to ask you...you wanna go out sometime?"

"Of course--I mean yeah, ok." Cameron answered stammering.

"Great." he said grinning "I've been meaning to ask you for a while but I was kinda worried you wouldn't want to."

"Why was that?" she asked

Corey shrugged.

"Well to tell the truth I was kinda hoping you would ask." said Cameron blushing.

"Really?" he asked

Cameron nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same way." he said walking up to her and kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Mean-meanwhile...

'I wonder how House found out...where is he?...or anyone else for that matter' thought Foreman as he crouched on the floor of what seemed to be the smallest closet in the entire hospital.They had heard from Wilson that ouse was onto them and he had a plan to get them back. He didn't have time to finish because as he was telling them they spotted House headed towards them and he told them to run.

Little did they know that that somewhere in the hospital, Wilson was sitting down having a good laugh at the five of them (House included). House hadn't even thought of a plan yet he had made it all up and sent House after them by telling him that he had overheard them plotting because they knew that he knew.

* * *

**Ok so the ending needs some fine tuning but I really have to go I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so c ya lata and dont forget to R&R RIGHT AWAY**

* * *


End file.
